


Der Alptraum geht weiter

by Hezky



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hope, Rape
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezky/pseuds/Hezky
Summary: Die Hochzeit von Saskia und Jakob steht kurz bevor, allerdings ist Marc wieder aufgetaucht und sein einziges Ziel ist es Saskia endlich für sich allein zu haben.





	1. 1.Kapitel

Saskia war gerade auf dem Sprung als Jakob zur Wohnungstür reinkam. „Hey schöne Frau, wo willst du hin?“ Sie legte sich den Schal um den Hals und nahm ihre Handtasche. „Hey, da bist du ja schon wieder.“ Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund und lächelte ihn verliebt an. „Der Brautmodenladen hat gerade angerufen, sie sind mit der letzten Änderung fertig und ich soll nochmal vorbeikommen.“ Jakob hob seine Augenbraue. „Gehst du allein dort hin?“ „Ja so schnell hat niemand von den Mädels Zeit und mit dir gehe ich sicherlich nicht hin.“ Sie küsste ihn erneut auf den Mund und öffnete die Tür. „Mach dir keine Sorge, dass wird nicht sehr lange dauern. Auf dem Heimweg werde ich noch schnell was einkaufen und dann können wir heute Abend zusammen kochen.“ „Das hört sich nach einem guten Plan an. Pass auf dich auf meine Schöne.“ Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Jakob gefiel es absolut nicht das Saskia allein unterwegs sein wird. Er hatte ihr zwar gut zugesprochen und ihr versucht die Angst vor Marc zu nehmen, aber wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er sich selber nicht. Dieser kranke Typ war noch irgendwo da draußen und hatte es auf die beiden abgesehen. Bis zur Hochzeit waren es nur noch ein paar Tage und Jakob wäre froh gewesen wenn seine Kollegen diesen Kerl endlich schnappen wurden. 

Bis zum Brautladen war es nicht weit, keine 20 Minuten zu Fuss entfernt. Saskia hatte zwar versucht ihrer Angst wegen Marc nicht mehr soviel Platz zu geben, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem noch unwohl. Dieses Gefühl machte sie aber mit sich selber aus, sie wollte Jakob nicht beunruhigen, es hatte schon gereicht das sie total panisch in seine Junggesellenabschiedsparty geplatzt war, weil sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte und sie sich verfolgt fühlte. Nachdem Jakob versucht hatte sie zu beruhigen, fing sie an ihm vorzuspielen, dass er damit erfolgreich war.   
Auf den Straßen war es schon dunkel und niemand war unterwegs, obwohl es erst spät am Nachmittag war. Saskia zog ihre Jacke etwas enger um ihren Körper, irgendwie war ihr ziemlich kalt. Zudem kamen diese nervigen Rückenschmerzen im unteren Bereich wieder, die sie schon seit ein paar Tagen plagten. Gestern Mittag hatte Sina sie schon darauf angesprochen, als sie sich im Innenhof trafen und sie sah wie Saskia kurz anhielt um sich die schmerzende Seite zu halten. Sina hatte seit kurzem ihre eigene Praxis und Saskia war sehr stolz auf ihre Cousine. Sie bewunderte Sina für ihre taffe und ehrliche Art. Nachdem Sina sie gefragt hatte was mit ihr los sei und ob sie Schmerzen hatte, wollte sie sich eigentlich erst raus reden, aber Saskia wusste dass das bei Sina wenig Sinn hatte. Sie würde solange fragen, bis sie alles rausgefunden hat. Saskia sagte ihr das sie sich wahrscheinlich einfach nur verlegen hatte und Rückenschmerzen hatte. Sina glaubte ihr das aber nur bedingt und bestand darauf dass sie am nächsten Morgen kurz in die Praxis kommen sollte. Denn die Stelle an denen Saskia Schmerzen hatte, konnten auch ganz andere Ursachen haben. Heute Morgen war sie dann ganz kurz bei Sina und gab ihr eine Blut-und Urinprobe. Sina wollte ihr nicht unnötig Sorgen machen, aber sie machte ihr auch klar das diese Art von Rückenschmerzen Ursachen wie zum Beispiel einer Nierenbeckenentzündung haben konnte. Morgen Früh sollten die Ergebnisse da sein und dann würde ihr Sina hoffentlich sagen das alles gut ist und ihr eine heisse Wanne schon helfen würde. 

Saskia wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie hinter sich etwas knacken hörte, sie dreht sich verängstigt um und erschrak als Marc hinter ihr stand. Sie erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Er trug einen schwarzen Hoodie, dessen Kapuze er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Saskia wurde so panisch das sie sich nicht mehr rühren, noch einen Ton von sich geben konnte. Die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an den Abend als er versucht hat sie zu vergewaltigen kamen wieder hoch. In Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt ihr Marc ein Tuch vor dem Mund und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.

Jakob schaute auf die Uhr, es war jetzt bereits kurz vor 20.00Uhr und Saskia war immer noch nicht zurück. Er lief beunruhigt im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er wäre nicht so nervös gewesen, wenn sie an ihr Handy gehen würde, aber das war aus. Und nach der Sache mit dem verlorenen Handy an Jakobs Junggesellenabschied, hatten sie sich gegenseitig versprochen darauf zu achten, dass sie ihre Handys mit genug Akkuleistung immer dabeizuhaben. Zum Glück wusste er in welchem Brautladen Saskia ihr Kleid kaufen wollte und suchte im Internet nach der Telefonnummer. Er hatte die Hoffnung das sich irgendetwas im Laden hingezogen hatte, Saskia dort einfach kein Empfang hatte und sich somit alles aufklären würde. Nach dem vierten Freizeichen nahm endlich jemand den Hörer ab. „Hallo, Schubert am Telefon, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ „Guten Abend, Huber mein Name, ich habe eine kleine Frage, meine Verlobte Saskia Weigel hatte heute einen Termin bei Ihnen und ich wollte fragen ob sie noch bei Ihnen im Laden ist?“ „ Herr Huber gut das sie anrufen, Frau Weigel ist komischerweise nicht zu unserem kurzfristigen Termin erschienen, wir haben uns schon gewundert, da sie zu den anderen Terminen immer pünktlich da war.“ Jakob wurde ganz schlecht, er musste sich auf die Couch setzen. Es war genau das eingetroffen was er so befürchtet hatte. „Herr Huber sind sie noch dran?“ „Ähm ja ja bin ich. Ich danke Ihnen für die Auskunft.“ Dann legte er auf und starte auf sein Display. Jakob war sonst der coole Bulle, aber gerade war er nur noch überfordert. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er brauchte kurz und fing an zu überlegen. Gab es eine Chance das nicht das passiert war was er vermutete? Er glaubte nicht. Das einzige wäre ein Unfall gewesen und das schloss er aus, da man ihm sonst darüber informiert hätte. Die Kollegen in diesem Bezirk kannten seine Verlobte und sie hätten ihn in diesem Fall sofort verständigt. Er nahm seine Handy und schrieb eine Nachricht – HAT JEMAND VON EUCH SASKIA GESEHEN??? -  
und schickte sie an alle im Haus. Vielleicht war sie ja doch woanders. Aber eigentlich kannte er die Antwort schon. Danach rief er bei sich auf der Dienststelle an und meldete Saskia als vermisst. Eigentlich würde man bei einem Erwachsenen noch lange keine Suche starten, aber er wusste das für ihn und Saskia gerade eine Ausnahme galt. Er beschrieb ihnen den Weg zum Brautladen und gab ihn alles was er wusste durch. Mehr konnte er gerade nicht machen, seine Kollegen würde sich sofort auf den Weg machen und die Strecke erkunden und die Suche nach ihr einleiten. 

Saskia kam langsam wieder zu sich. Sie war noch leicht benommen und versuchte langsam ihre Augen zu öffnen. Das erste was sie sah war Marc der neben ihr auf dem Bett saß in dem sie lag. Ihr fiel wieder ein was passiert war und setzte sich ruckartig auf, dabei bemerkte sie das ihre rechte Hand mit einer Handschelle am Bett befestigt war. „Hey meine Hübsche, endlich bist du wach, ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf diesen Moment.“ Mit seinen Finger strich er über ihre Wange.“ Angewidert drehte sie sich zur Seite. Marc stand auf und lief vor dem Bett hin und her. „Du fühlst dich wahrscheinlich noch ein wenig kaputt. Wenn du wieder ganz wach bist, kannst du dich vielleicht auch darüber freuen das ich es dir hier so gemütlich gemacht habe.“ Er strich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich werde dich mal kurz allein lassen und dir was zu essen und zu trinken bringen.“ Marc ging zur Tür und öffnete die Tür. „Schön das du jetzt bei mir bist.“ Saskia sah ihn entsetzt an. Dann war er verschwunden und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Saskia konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und sie weinte bitterlich. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Alptraum sein.

Sämtliche Freunde und Familie aus dem Haus antworteten ihm sofort und bei allein war die Antwort natürlich ernüchternd. Die meisten von Ihnen hatten Sie zwar im Laufe des Vormittags oder am frühen Nachmittag gesehen, seitdem aber nicht mehr. Tobias, Easy, Sina, Rufus und Ute waren von Jakobs Frage so beunruhigt gewesen, dass sie allesamt bei Jakob in der Wohnung aufschlugen und wissen wollten was los ist. Auch sie machten sich Sorgen und wussten zu was Marc fähig war. Leider konnten sie Jakob nicht helfen, aber er war froh darüber nicht allein zu sein. Das rumsitzen machte ihn fertig. Während der Rest sich langsam von ihm verabschiedete, blieb Rufus noch bei ihm. Er musste seinen besten Freund in dieser schweren Zeit beistehen. Jakob saß auf der Couch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er schaute auf und sah Rufus an. „Ich kann dir gar nicht beschreiben was ich gerade für Angst habe.“ Rufus legte ihn seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das kann ich mir natürlich vorstellen, dieser Typ ist krank. Aber ich glaube nicht das er Saskia etwas antut, er scheint ja besessen von ihr zu sein.“ Jakob atmete tief ein und wieder aus, seine Hände formten sich automatisch zu einer Faust. „Du musst eins wissen, dieser Kerl ist irre. Ich glaube wenn Saskia nicht mitspielt wie er will, kann er richtig austicken.“ Sein Blick ging nach unten. „Er hatte versucht sie zu vergewaltigen und wenn Ute und Benedikt nicht zufällig in der Nähe gewesen wären, dann hätte er es auch geschafft. Dieser Kerl nimmt sich was er will und er ist nicht zu unterschätzen.“ „Scheiße Jakob das wusste ich natürlich nicht.“ „Konntest du auch nicht, damit geht man ja nicht gerade hausieren. Saskia hat das ganze so sehr belastet, dass sie seitdem massive Schlafstörungen hat und kaum noch eine Nacht durchschläft oder überhaupt schläft. Ich habe ihr geraten sich professionelle Hilfe zu suchen, die sie auch zum Glück angenommen hat.“ Die beiden zuckten zusammen als es an der Wohnungstür klingelte. An der Tür angekommen, standen 2 Kollegen von ihm vor der Tür. „Hey Jakob, dürfen wir reinkommen?“ „Natürlich, gibt es schon was neues?“ „Wir sind den Weg abgegangen den du uns beschrieben hast und haben sämtliche Leute befragt, aber niemand hat etwas gesehen oder gehört. Allerdings haben wir nicht weit von ihrem Ziel ein paar Handschuhe auf dem Gehweg gefunden.“ Er holte sie aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Jakob hin. „Kennst du die?“ Natürlich kannte er sie, es waren definitiv Saskias. 

Nachdem Saskia sich etwas beruhigt hatte, schaute sie sich etwas in ihrem „neuen Zuhause“ um. Hier war es definitiv angenehmer als die Räume in den Jakob festgehalten wurde. Das sorgte aber nicht dafür das sie sich wohlfühlte. Es machte ihr sogar Angst. Marc schien ihren Aufenthalt bis ins kleinste vorbereitet zu haben. Das Bett in dem sie lag war mit ihrer Lieblingsbettwäsche bezogen, neben dem Bett lagen Bücher von ihren Lieblingsschriftstellern, auf dem einen Tisch standen ihre Lieblingsblumen. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war anscheinend ein kleines Bad und sie konnte sich denken das dort sicherlich ihr Parfüm und Pflegeprodukte stehen wurden. Sie konnte sich nicht weiter umschauen, zum einen weil sie immer noch ans Bett gefesselt war und zum anderen, weil sie hörte wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und Marc mit einem Tablett reinkam. „Hey Schatz, du siehst schon wacher aus, du hast bestimmt Hunger.“ Er stellte es ab und setzte sich auf das Bett. Saskia rückte soweit wie möglich von ihm weg und zog ihre Beine an ihren Oberkörper. „Hast du keinen Hunger? Ich habe mir solche Mühe gegeben.“ Er lehnte sich nach vorne und strich ihr über das Haar. Saskia drehte sich zur Seite. „Marc fass mich nicht an.“ In ihrer Stimme steckten soviele Emotionen. Angst, Hass, Panik. Das entging Marc natürlich auch nicht. Sie sah wie seine Augen funkelten. Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und öffnete ihre Handschelle mit einem Schlüssel. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du erst einmal richtig schläfst. Komm aber nicht auf komische Ideen, du kannst dich hier natürlich frei bewegen, du musst aber wissen dass ich dich permanent beobachten werde und mitbekomme, wenn du irgendetwas versuchst um hier rauszukommen.“ Er zeigte mit dem Finger an die Decke, dort hatte er eine Kamera eingebaut. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, nahm ihr Kinn gewaltsam in seine Hand und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Er küsste sie auf die Lippen und ließ sie dann wieder allein. Als sie wieder hörte wie er von außen abschloss, wischte sie sich den Mund mit ihren Handrücken ab. Ihre Angst stieg immer weiter an, ihr war in dem Moment wieder bewusst geworden, dass Marc sich das nehmen wurde was er wollte und das war sie.

Die 2 Kollegen blieben nicht lange bei Jakob und Rufus. Mittlerweile gab es wirklich keinen Zweifel mehr daran das Marc Saskia in seiner Gewalt hatte. Die Frage war nur wo. Marc wurde sich nicht einfach melden, immerhin war es keine Entführung in der es um Lösegeld gehen wurde. Der Kerl war irgendwo untergetaucht und hatte Saskia mitgenommen. Er konnte überall sein, dieser Gedanke machte Jakob verrückt. Er tigerte im Zimmer auf und ab. Rufus hätte seinem besten Freund zu gern geholfen, wusste aber einfach nicht wie. Jakobs Hilflosigkeit spiegelte sich jetzt in einem aggressiven Ausbruch wieder. Er trat gegen den Tresen und räumte sämtliche Sachen mit seinem Arm ab. „Dieses Arschloch wenn ich ihn in die Hände bekomme, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Wenn er es wagt Saskia nochmal anzufassen, bringe ich ihn um.“ Dieser kurze Ausbruch half ihm nicht wirklich, aber es tat für eine Sekunde mal gut seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Rufus wollte ihn dabei auch nicht hindern, immerhin war diese Reaktion in dieser Lage ganz menschlich. Als sich Jakob wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, kniete es sich hin um das Chaos was er angerichtet hatte wieder aufzuräumen. Er sammelte alles zusammen was er vom Tresen abgefegt hatte. Gerade wollte er eine Dose die auf dem Boden lag neben sich in das Regal stellen, als sein Blick auf die Innenseite der Lampe fiel die am Regal klemmte. Er musste zweimal hinschauen weil er sich nicht sicher war ob es das war, was er dachte. Rufus stand gerade auf und beugte sich mit runter um Jakob zu helfen, als Jakob den Finger auf seinen Mund hielt, als Zeichen dafür das Rufus nichts sagen sollte. Rufus war erst etwas verdutzt, aber als Jakob die Lampe nach oben drehte und seinem Kumpel zeigte was er sah, verstand Rufus sofort was damit gemeint war. Rufus schaltete schnell. „Komm Jakob lass den Mist jetzt hier liegen, wir gehen ins Schiller, ich glaube du kannst einen starken Trink vertragen.“ „Ja damit könntest du recht haben, lass uns gehen.“ Sie nahmen ihre Jacken und den Haustürschlüssel und verließen die Wohnung.   
Im Hausflur konnten sie dann ungestört reden. „Dieser kranke Kerl, der hört uns schon die ganze Zeit ab. Darauf hätte ich auch selber kommen können. Das erklärt warum er uns immer einen Schritt voraus war und wusste das Saskia allein unterwegs sein wurde.“

Saskia war so kaputt und fertig das sie wenig später auch schon einschlief. Als sie mitten in der Nacht wach wurde, musste sie auf Toilette. Das war das erste mal das sie aufstand seitdem sie hier war. Dabei wurde ihr etwas schwindelig und sie musste sich wieder auf die Bettkante setzen. Außerdem waren da wieder diese blöden Rückschmerzen, aber um die kümmerte sie sich nicht wirklich. Sie schaute auf das Glas und das Essen was Marc ihr hingestellt hatte. Sie schob es mit ihrem Fuß beiseite. Ihr Hunger war immer noch nicht vorhanden und bei dem Getränk hatte sie Angst ob Marc ihr irgendwelche Drogen reingemischt hatte. Sie würde einfach etwas aus dem Wasserhahn trinken. In dem kleinen Badezimmer fand sie genau das wieder was sie erwartet hatte. Ihre Drogerieartikel und Handtücher in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Sie hatte Angst davor was sie in dem Schrank finden wurde, der sich im Zimmer befand, aber sie konnte nicht anders und musste reinschauen. Es erwartete sie genau das gleiche wie im Bad. Hier hangen Kleider und andere Klamotten die genauso aussahen wie ihre. Sie fragte sich sogar ob es nicht ihre waren. Ihr fiel auf das es aber keine Kleidung für draußen gab, daraus folgerte sie, dass Marc wirklich nicht vorhatte sie aus diesem Zimmer zu lassen. Beim Anblick der Unterwäsche wurde ihr ganz schlecht. Marc hatte Saskia natürlich schon in Unterwäsche und nackt gesehen als sie ein Paar waren, aber das hier widerte sie einfach nur an. Allein der Gedanke das er echt glaubte, dass sie sich ihm freilwillig in dieser Wäsche zeigen wurde, verursachten das ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie setzte sich wieder aufs Bett mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und zog die Beine an ihren Körper. Ihre Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf, es waren so viele, dass sie Probleme hatte sich überhaupt darauf zu konzentrieren. Aber ein Gedanke überschattete natürlich alle anderen. Wie würde sie hier rauskommen? Mit dieser und weiteren Fragen im Kopf fiel sie irgendwann wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	2. 2.Kapitel

Marc saß schon seit knapp einer Stunde da und beobachtete Saskia. Erst als er ihr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange strich wurde sie wach. Sie lächelte sogar dabei, was aber nur daran lag, dass sie in ihrem Unterbewusstsein an Jakob denken musste. Als sie die Augen aufschlug und Marc sah, brauchte sie erst einmal einen kurzen Augenblick um zu realisieren wo sie sich gerade befand. Automatisch setzte sie sich wieder auf und rückte zur Wand. „Guten Morgen meine Hübsche, ich konnte nicht anders, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hast die ganze Zeit so friedlich geschlafen.“ Saskia hatte gar kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Marc hatte ihre Armbanduhr entfernt nachdem er sie entführt hatte. Der Gedanke das er schon die ganze Zeit im Raum war, während sie schlief, machte sie krank. Bevor sie eingeschlafen war, hatte sie sich vorgenommen an Marcs hoffentlich noch vorhandenen gesunden Menschenverstand zu appellieren. „Marc ich weiß ich habe dich verletzt als ich dich verlassen habe und es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich hätte dir nichts vormachen können. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?“ „Du hättest es so schön mit mir haben können, ich hätte alles für dich getan. Doch was machst du? Rennst wieder zu diesem Bullen, der dich so oft verletzt hat. Merkst du denn nicht das wir das perfekte Paar sind?“ „Marc wir sind kein Paar und wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, dann weißt du das auch. Du kannst mich doch nicht zwingen hier unten zu leben, nur damit du mich besitzt.“ Marc atmete tief durch. „Ich glaube du brauchst noch ein wenig bis du merkst was du an mir hast. Schau dich doch um was ich alles für getan habe damit du dich hier wohlfühlst.“ Saskia merkte das sie auf die nette Tour nicht weiterkommen würde. „Wohlfühlen in diesem Gefängnis? Du sperrst mich gegen meinen Willen hier ein, hast Jakob fast umgebracht, einen Unschuldigen hast du sogar getötet und bei unser letzten Begegnung hättest du mich vergewaltigt, wenn Ute und Benedikt nicht dagewesen wären. DU BIST KRANK MARC.“, schrie sie ihn an. In Marc pochte es, aus seinem Blickwinkel sah er alles komplett anders. „Vergewaltigen? Du wolltest es doch auch, denk doch mal an die Anspielungen die du mir gegenüber gemacht hast, was ich doch für ein toller Typ bin und das sich jede Frau glücklich schätzen kann mich zu bekommen.“ Saskia wurde klar, dass er das wirklich glaubte was er da sagte. „ Das Jakob noch lebt ist wirklich mein Fehler, ich hätte ihn schon viel eher töten sollen, damit du endlich merkst das ich dir gut tue.“ Saskia kochte vor Wut und sprang vom Bett auf. Sie versuchte zur Tür zu rennen, in der Hoffnung das sie offen war. Doch sie kam nicht weit, da zog Marc sie schon an ihrem Arm zurück. Ein stechenden Schmerz pochte in ihrer Schulter. Marc drückte sie gegen die Wand und sah sie genauso zornig an wie das letzte mal in der Wohnung. Saskia versuchte sie zu wehren und schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Oberkörper ein. Doch er war ihr körperlich überlegen und das wusste sie auch. Sie hatte ihn, als sie noch zusammen waren mit zum bouldern begleitet und war beeindruckt welche Kraft und Körperbeherrschung er besaß. Ihre Schläge taten ihm kein bisschen weh, mit Leichtigkeit packte er ihre Hände und drückte sie über ihren Kopf mit an die Wand. „Marc bitte lass mich los.“, über ihr Gesicht liefen schon die Tränen. Mit seiner freien Hand riss er ihre Bluse auf und küsste sie am Hals. „Marc lass das. Du tust mir weh. Ich will das nicht.“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller und lauter. Doch Marc schien das gar nicht zu hören. Er küsste sie einfach weiter, seine Lippen waren nun auf ihrem Schlüsselbein. Sie konnte kaum noch klar denken, denn sie wusste das ihr niemand helfen konnte. Seine Hand machte sich an ihren Brüsten zu schaffen, er fing an sie durch ihren schwarzen Spitzen BH zu streicheln. Das war noch viel schlimmer als das letzte mal in ihrer Wohnung, sie fühlte sich einfach nur gedemütigt. Er küsste ihre Brüste und seine Hand wanderte weiter runter zu dem Bund ihres Rocks. Saskias Herz schlug wie verrückt und sie geriet immer mehr in Panik. Sie spürte schon die Hand an ihrem Slip als sie reflexartig ihr Knie nach oben zog und Marc mit voller Wucht an seiner empfindlichen Stelle traf. Dabei merkte sie das er schon eine Erektion hatte. Der Tritt mit ihrem Knie hatte sein Ziel erreicht und er ließ von ihr los. Er keuchte auf, ging aber nicht zu Boden, ansonsten hätte Saskia nochmal einen Fluchtversuch wagen können, doch er stand ihr genau im Weg. „Das tust du nie wieder.“, drohte er ihr und verließ den Raum. Saskia zog ihre Bluse wieder zusammen und rutschte mit dem Rücken die Wand herunter und weinte bitterlich. Noch nie in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich so hilflos und benutzt.

Rufus und Jakob waren nach ihrer Entdeckung doch noch ins Schiller gegangen. Dort konnten sie wenigstens ungestört reden. „Wirst du das Ding entfernen und deinen Kollegen die Wanze geben?“ Jakob war in seinen Gedanken versunken, ihm fiel wieder ein wie verletzt Saskia war, als sie rausbekommen hatte, dass Jakob in der Brosche die er ihr geschenkt hatte eine Wanze eingebaut hatte um damit an Informationen über Benedikt zu kommen. Er fühlte jetzt auch diese Scham darüber, dass jemand in das private Leben eingedrungen war. Rufus stieß Jakob an der Schulter an. „Wirst du das Ding entfernen?“ „Im ersten Moment hätte ich es am liebsten abgerissen, aber es ist unser einzigen Kontakt zu Marc, wenn auch etwas einseitig. Vielleicht hört er das Teil ja auch nicht mehr ab, immerhin hat er jetzt ja was er wollte.“ Er drückte seine Hand so sehr um sein Kölsch Glas das es ihn nicht gewundert hätte, wenn es zersprungen wäre. „Der Gedanke ist einleuchtend, allerdings möchtest du etwas aufpassen was du jetzt sagst.“ „Das bekomme ich schon hin. Morgen werde ich jeden im Haus einweihen und morgen früh werde ich auch gleich aufs Revier gehen und das ganze mit meinen Kollegen besprechen. „  
Die beiden saßen noch bis das Schiller geschlossen wurde. Jakob war nicht betrunken, hatte aber schon ein paar Kölsch intus. Er saß im dunkeln der Wohnung auf der Couch und starrte einfach nur in Leere. Das war das erste mal das er weinte. Er vermisste Saskia so sehr und machte sich schreckliche Sorgen. Würde er sie je wiedersehen? Das ganze Bier half ihm wenigstens trotz dieser schrecklichen Gedanken schnell einzuschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich etwas gerädert als er auf der Couch aufwachte, er brauchte einen kurzen Moment um sich wieder darüber klar zu werden was passiert war. Langsame ging er ins Bad und machte sich etwas frisch und zog sich was frisches an. Er wollte jetzt zu seinen Kollegen. Als er die Wohnungstür aufriss, erschrak er als Sina in ihrem Ärztekittel vor ihm stand und ihm die Faust entgegen hielt, weil sie gerade an die Tür klopfen wollte. Sofort legte er den Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und schob Sina vorsichtig in den Hausflur. Sie sah ihn etwas verdutzt an. „Schuldige bitte, aber Rufus und ich haben gestern eine Wanze gefunden und ich überlege mir jetzt dreimal was in der Wohnung gesagt wird.“ Sinas Augen wurden immer größer. „Marc ist ja total verrückt.“ „Ja wem sagst du das. Sag was wolltest du? Du siehst ja eher aus als ob du schon in der Praxis zum arbeiten warst.“ „Ja war ich auch, aber die Patienten müssen jetzt mal kurz warten, das hier geht vor. Hat Saskia dir davon erzählt hat, dass sie gestern in meinem Praxis war um mir Blut- und Urinproben abzugeben?“ Jakob wusste nicht wovon sie sprach und schüttelte den Kopf. Sina verdrehte die Augen. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich hatte sie gebeten für die Proben zu mir zu kommen, da ich sie am Vortag gesehen hatte wie sie sich wegen Schmerzen im Rücken kaum bewegen konnte. Naja du kennst ja Saskia, sie wollte das ganze abtun, ich hab ihr aber klar gemacht dass solche Schmerzen zwar harmlos, aber auch was akutes sein können.“ In Jakobs Gesicht sah sie nur noch Fragezeichen. „Okay, was ich eigentlich loswerden wollte. Die Ergebnisse sind gekommen und es sieht nicht gut aus.“ „Wie? Sina was meinst du?“ „Ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung und diese hat sich leider bestätigt. Saskia hat eine Nierenbeckenentzündung. Die Entzündungswerte sind sogar sehr hoch, es ist echt ein Wunder das sie außer den Rückenschmerzen keine anderen Symptome hatte. Aber das lag wahrscheinlich an den Stress der letzten Tage, die ganze Vorbereitung mit der Hochzeit, ect. . Dieser Stresslevel kann dann bewirken das sich ein Krankheitsbild erst komplett zeigt, wenn man etwas runter fährt und zur Ruhe kommt.“ „Was hat das zur Folge?“ „Aufgrund der beidseitigen Rückenschmerzen die sie hatte, gehe ich stark davon aus das beide Nieren betroffen sind. Eigentlich würde eine Antibiotika Therapie schon helfen, aber ihre Werte waren so hoch das ich sie sofort ins Krankenhaus überweisen   
würde.“ Jakob war kein Arzt, aber er verstand, dass die Erkrankung die ganze Sache noch verschärfte, wenn Saskia keine Hilfe bekommen würde. „Welche Symptome werden noch dazu kommen?“ „Die Schmerzen werden stärker, hohes Fieber, Müdigkeit, Appetitlosigkeit. Ich könnte dir noch mehr aufzählen. Ohne richtige Behandlung kann es zum Nierenversagen führen und das kann sogar tödlich enden.“ 

Keine Ahnung wie lange Saskia auf dem Boden an der Wand lag. Sie muss irgendwann dort eingeschlafen sein. Marc muss auch wieder im Raum gewesen sein, denn sie hatte ein Kissen unter ihrem Kopf und war mit einer Decke zugedeckt worden. Saskia war selber überrascht wie müde sie hier drin war. Immerhin hatte sie ja keine große Bewegung und frische Luft um überhaupt müde zu werden. Langsam setzt sie sich auf und strich sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich gut. Ihr Rücken tat ihr wieder weh, sogar noch schlimmer als je zuvor. Sie schob das aber auf die Tatsache das sie die ganze Zeit am Boden gelegen haben muss. Sie hatte schrecklichen Durst und ging ins Bad, sie wollte noch immer nichts trinken vom dem was Marc ihr hingestellt hatte. Er hatte ihr auch wieder was neues zu essen hingestellt, aber sie war immer noch nicht hungrig. Sie trank etwas aus dem Wasserhahn und wusch sich ihr Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser. Das tat so gut. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel und was sie da sah, gefiel ihr nicht wirklich. Sie sah fertig und kaputt aus. Sie schaute zu sich herunter und bemerkte wieder das ihre Bluse kaputt war. Eigentlich wollte sie Marc nicht den Erfolg gönnen und etwas von den Sachen anziehen die er für sie besorgt hatte, aber in dem Fall hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Sie suchte sich irgendeinen Pullover aus, den Rest ihrer Sachen wollte sie nicht wechseln, auch wenn sie sich über etwas frisches freuen würde. Eigentlich wollte sie sich nur wieder ins Bett legen und hoffen das sie gleich wieder einschlafen würde, aber sie entschied sich dann doch dafür eine kalte Dusche zunehmen, dass würde ihr vielleicht helfen wieder wach zu werden, damit sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte, um zu überlegen wie sie hier wieder rauskommen würde. Sie war so kaputt, dass ihr sogar völlig gleichgültig war, dass Marc sie nackt sehen könnte, wenn sie duschen würde. Sie zog sich langsam aus und legte sich ein Handtuch neben die Dusche. Sie drehte die Dusche auf und genoss das frische Gefühl des kalten Wassers auf ihren Haaren und Körper. Sie stand eine gefühlte Ewigkeit mit geschlossenen Augen unter der Dusche. Sie erschrak fast zu Tode als der Duschvorhang aufgeschoben wurde und Marc nackt vor ihr stand. „Na meine Hübsche weißt du noch als du mich unter der Dusche überrascht hast? Jetzt kann ich mich endlich revanchieren.“ Saskias Herz raste wie verrückt, sie merkte wie die Panik in ihr hochstieg.

Der Besuch auf dem Revier war ziemlich ernüchternd. Jakob teilte seinen Kollegen alle Neuigkeiten mit. Sie waren auch dafür die Wanze an ihrem Platz zu lassen und sie verstanden auch, dass mit der Tatsache das Saskia krank war, sie noch schneller handeln müssen, allerdings waren sie mit ihren Ermittlungen nicht wirklich voran gekommen. Sie machten Jakob zwar klar, dass ein Alleingang von ihm nicht erwünscht ist, aber das ließ ihn ziemlich kalt. Er konnte doch nicht einfach rumsitzen und warten. Irgendwie musste er doch an Informationen über den Kerl herankommen. Da fiel ihm Benedikt ein, immerhin war Marc mal sein Angestellter, vielleicht würde es so irgendetwas herausfinden.

Noch ehe Saskia sich überhaupt wehren konnte, war Marc auch schon in die Dusche gestiegen und drückte sie wieder gegen die Wand. Er war dieses mal so dicht an ihr dran, dass sie mit ihrem Knie nicht viel anrichten konnte. Er versuchte sie erneut zu küssen, aber sie drehte sich weg. Sie wollte sich mit ihren Fäusten wehren, doch er war mal wieder stärker als sie. Das war er ja auch im allgemeinen, aber sie fühlte sich noch viel kraftloser als sonst. Saskia flehte ihn immer wieder an aufzuhören, doch er schien es gar nicht zu hören. Es war so absurd, auf der einen Seite würde er alles für sie tun und sie auf seinen Händen tragen. Doch wenn er nicht bekam was er wollte, schaltete sich irgendein Schalter bei ihm um. Saskia schluchzte. Aus dieser Situation wurde sie nicht rauskommen. Er drückte sich immer mehr an ihren Körper. Sie konnte spüren das er eine Erektion hatte. Marc küsste sie am Hals und Dekolleté, bei jeder einzelnen Berührung von ihm zuckte sie zusammen. Sie schämte sich so sehr als seine Berührungen immer intimer wurden. Mit seinen Händen berührte er sie überall am Körper. Heiße Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen, die sie trotz des kalten Wasser spüren konnte. Als er in sie eindrang, versuchte sie sich woanders hinzudenken, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Als sie mit ihm zusammen war und sie miteinander schliefen war er immer sehr liebevoll zu ihr gewesen, aber davon war das hier weit entfernt. Marc war sogar so grob das er ihr richtig weh tat. Keine Ahnung wie lange sie das über sich ergehen lassen musste, aber irgendwann ließ er von ihr ab. Er stieg wie selbstverständlich aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab, als wäre gerade nichts passiert. Dann reichte er ihr das Handtuch und schien wirklich nicht zu merken da er sie gerade vergewaltigt hatte. Saskia stand so unter Schock das sie ihm das Handtuch abnahm und sich ebenfalls abtrocknete. Sie zog das Handtuch fest um ihren Körper. Zum Glück schien Marc gehen zu wollen, er kam aber doch nochmal kurz zurück. „Ich würde dich bitten das du endlich mal was isst, nicht das du noch deine wunderbaren Kurven verlierst, die ich so liebe.“ Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie auf der Schulter. Saskia war zu traumatisiert um darauf noch zu antworten. Als er endlich weg war überkam sie so großer Ekel und Übelkeit, dass sie sich in der Toilette übergeben musste. Da ihr letzte Mahlzeit schon etwas her war, kam nur noch Magenflüssigkeit und Galle raus. Ihr Magen schmerzte wie verrückt. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht und spülte sich den Mund aus. Minutenlang starrte sie sich im Spiegel an. Sie war so kraftlos und müde und so sah sie auch aus. Sie zog ihre Sachen wieder an und den Pullover aus dem Schrank. Danach wickelte sie sich in die Decke und legte sich aufs Bett. Leider schlief sie nicht so schnell ein wie sie sich erhoffte. Es ging ihr nicht gut, sie hatte wieder diese Rückenschmerzen und sie fühlte sich als ob sie eine schwere Grippe bekommen würde.

Jakob musste schwer schlucken als er zu seinem Bruder ins Büro kam, der Anblick von Saskias leeren Arbeitsplatz versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Nachdem Jakob seinem Bruder alles erklärte hatte, gab Benedikt Jakob alle Unterlagen die er zu Reichert finden konnte. Eigentlich durfte er das gar nicht, aber das war ihm herzlich egal. Jakob war selten so froh darüber das sein Bruder es nicht immer so mit dem Gesetz nahm. Sein Bruder konnte ein richtiges Arschloch sein und den Großteil ihres Lebens waren sich die beiden nicht wirklich nah, aber in solchen Momenten konnte er auf ihn zählen. Benedikt bat Jakob an seine Ermittlungen auch vom Büro aus zu tätigen, nachdem Jakob ihm von der Wanze erzählt hatte. Er war über das Angebot nicht traurig, hier konnte er ungestört telefonieren und wenn er ehrlich war, fiel es ihm im Moment schwer allein in der Wohnung zu sein. Alles erinnerte ihn an Saskia. Er fragte sich wie Saskia diese Ungewissheit solange ausgehalten hatte, als er entführt wurde. Das zeigte ihm mal wieder, dass seine Verlobte viel stärker war als sie immer dachte. Er war der Meinung das sie sogar viel stärker war als er. Hoffentlich war sie auch jetzt so stark, während sie in Marcs Gewalt war. Jakob breitete alle Unterlagen die er zu Marc bekommen hatte auf dem Tisch aus und stundenlang lass sich alles mehrfach durch. Irgendwas störte ihn, aber er kam nicht drauf was. Als es draußen bereits dunkel wurde, kam Benedikt an seinen Schreibtisch und fragte Jakob ob ihn noch irgendwie helfen könnte. Jakob rieb sich müde die Augen.   
„Nein danke, du hast mir schon genug geholfen. Ich werde auch langsam Nachhause gehen, ich glaube heute komme ich eh nicht mehr weiter.“   
Bei dem Gedanken an Zuhause wurde ihm bewusst was ihn die ganze Zeit störte. Hektisch sortierte er die Blätter und Benedikt schaute ihm verwirrt zu. Wenig später schien er gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte.  
„Ich wusste doch irgendwas ist komisch. Schau dir das an. Das hier sind alte Unterlagen von Reichert mit der Angabe seiner alten Adresse bevor er im vergangenen Juli nach Berlin gezogen ist. Wenn du dir jetzt den Personalbogen anschaust den er ausgefüllt hat als er bei dir angefangen hat, fällt auf, dass er noch die alte Adresse angegeben hat.“  
Benedikt konnte seinem Bruder nicht ganz folgen. „Er war ja nicht lang in Berlin, vielleicht konnte er die Kündigung für seine Wohnung wieder zurückziehen.“  
„Nee, ich bin mir sehr sicher das er aus der Wohnung raus musste, irgend so etwas ist mir in Erinnerung geblieben. Ich stellte mir einfach die Frage warum er dann diese Adresse wieder angegeben hat, wenn er dort nicht mehr wohnen konnte.“   
„Was willst du jetzt diesbezüglich tun?“, fragte ihn sein Bruder  
Jakob schaute auf seine Uhr.   
„Es ist ja noch nicht so spät, ich werde wohl mal zu der Wohnung fahren und schauen was mich dort erwartet.“  
„Soll ich dich begleiten?“  
„Das ist echt nett von dir, aber ich werde lieber allein dort aufschlagen.“ Er schlug seinen Bruder dankend auf die Schulter. „Du hilfst mir gerade schon genug.“ Jakob zog seine Lederjacke an und ging die Wendeltreppe runter.   
Benedikt rief ihm noch hinterher. „Ich hoffe das es Saskia gut geht und sie bald gefunden wird. Ich weiß ich war nicht immer nett zu ihr, aber ich schätze sie sehr als deine Verlobte und meine Assistentin.“   
Jakob nickte ihm dankend zu. Seine Worte gingen ihm näher als er dachte.


End file.
